


Les Enfants des Misérables

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: AU, F/F, Family, Fate, Fluff, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Out of Character, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the introduction fics for my Les Misérables AU. Each chapter will focus on  1 or 2 seahorse children.  The first focus's on Astin javert Valjean, the youngest daughter of Jean Valjean and Javert; a young girl who often doubts herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Astin

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know that Javert is OOC in this, just remember this is a AU so things might be different. Just wanted to give a heads up so people won't send me angry letters.
> 
> I only own the OC's, the rest belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Also sorry if I made any inaccuracies wrong with the title. I'm not the best at french (mostly the very basics) so I used Google translate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an introduction to Astin, the youngest daughter of Valjean and Javert, who often doubts herself because the townspeople are cruel to her because she's a seahorse child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I've decided to change Rouge's name to Patria-Rouge.
> 
> SECOND UPDATE: I decided to change a couple of things, to help fit with something I'm writing now.

It was a warm and calm summer night, when Astin Javert Valjean was lying in her bed, unable to sleep; meanwhile her older twin brothers Lucien and Vivant were fast asleep.

 

She was unable to sleep because there was one thought that was going through her head for the past few weeks and it would not go away, so she decided to open the window and look at the stars; since she has always sought comfort in the stars.

 

" _Who knew that one little moment could make such a difference_." 

 

All around her it was dark and quiet, there were few outside at this hour.

 

She then decided to talk with her pama, who was in the living room unable to sleep as well.

 

"Um pama, is it okay if I could talk with you?"

 

"Sure, I was actually hoping that I could talk to you as well."

 

"Okay, why?"

 

"It's just that your father and I are concerned that you have been very quiet lately, and we want to know what's wrong?"

 

"It's just I don't have a lot to talk about."

 

"I'm pretty sure it's more than that, I can tell."

 

"It's my seahorse mark, I'm worried that people will judge me because of it."

 

Astin then lifted up her sleeve to show a opal seahorse mark.

 

"I understand, but you can't hide yourself forever; look at your brothers."

 

"Well, they're braver than me, the same with Patria-Rouge, Marie, and Désirée."

 

"I understand why you want to hide yourself, but it's just so heartbreaking to see you like this." 

 

"I know, but I can just feel them, judging me, and I just feel so small and alone."

 

"Well, the next time it happens, just remind yourself that you're a beautiful girl who's also kind and caring for those she loves."

 

"Thanks pama."

 

"No problem, now what did you want to tell me earlier?"

 

"I went over to Faverolles with papa and the others a few days ago, and I found myself sitting across the bakery where papa stole that loaf of bread; completely lost in my thoughts.

 

Soon the baker checked to see if I was alright, I said yes; and then I said Thank You before continuing on my way.

 

Then we decided to go to Toulon and to the prison, where I found myself lost in my thoughts again."

 

"Both your father and I have noticed that you have been lost in your thoughts lately."

 

"Well, I was thinking that if papa wasn't caught stealing that bread or bought it like an honest man, my brothers or I wouldn't be here; I just realized that little moments in life like that can make a huge difference."

 

Javert just sat there in silence, not knowing what to say.

 

"Pama, I have one question to ask you."

 

"What's that Astin?"

 

"Is it strange to think that the little moments make all the difference?"

 

"No, because I actually know that sometimes it's those few moments that seem so small that can change a person's life in ways some can't imagine.

 

Sometimes for the good, sometimes for the worse; and in that rare moment, the bad moments can create the greatest moments."

 

Soon Astin's eyes were starting to get heavy and soon she fell asleep.

 

Javert soon carried Astin to her bed, and placed a blanket around her.

 

"I hope that someday, you will find her strength and stand tall."

 

Javert then kissed Astin on the forehead and walked into his room where Valjean was asleep.

 

"Jean, are you awake?"

 

"I am now, why?

 

"Well, I was talking with Astin, and I'm still worried about her.

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure that she'll soon find her confidence."

 

 

 "I hope so, it just heartbreaking seeing my little girl like this."

 

"I know, but don"t worry; it'll be alright."

 

Javert and Valjean then went to sleep with hope that their worries would soon be over.


	2. Patria-Rouge and Marie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Patria-Rouge Grantaire and Marie Pontmercy, two sisters that live in theback of the Le Cafe Musain with their parents. Marie's seahorse mark has appeared, and this also marks the first speaking roles of Astin's older brothers Lucien and Vivant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be OOC moments, just a heads up.
> 
> I only own the OC's, besides that the characters belong to their respected owners.
> 
> EDIT: Decided to add Marie's full name. It will be referenced in future stories.
> 
> UPDATE: I've decided to change Rouge's name to Patria-Rouge.

1-year-old Marie josephine Pontmercy was asleep by her older sister Patria-Rouge's, side on a warm October evening when Rouge noticed that there was a seahorse shaped mark that had many different colours on Marie's arm.

"Your seahorse mark has finally appeared, Marie."

She then quietly walked out of the room they were in and quickly walked down to a les amis de 'ABC meeting.

Everyone was too busy in their meeting, except for Marie's father; Marius.

"Excuse me Monsieur Pontmercy, I hate to bother you; but Marie's seahorse mark has finally appeared and I thought at least one of her parents should know."

"What's a seahorse mark?"

"I don't really know, all I know is that I have one as well."

"Maybe your pama should know about this as well."

"Okay, I'll tell him right away."

Patria-Rouge then walked over to where her pama Enjolras were discussing plans, and her father Grantaire was drinking wine as usual.

"Papa, pama; I have to speak to you, it's important."

"What is it Patria-Rouge?" 

"It's Marie, she finally has a seahorse mark."

"What really?" 

Patria-Rouge then nodded yes.

"I'll be right back, something else has come up; and besides, we should probably rest for the night." 

Soon; Patria-Rouge, Enjolras, Marius, and Grantaire walked into the small room where Marie was sleeping.

She was sleeping in a small cradle that Marius had found, and she had a red blanket wrapped around her.

"Enjolras then gently picked up the still sleeping Marie."

"She still looks as beautiful as ever." 

"There are plenty of others I know, that have the seahorse mark as well; so you won't have to feel alone."

"Is it okay if I hold her?"

Enjorlas then nodded yes and passed Marie over to Grantaire.

Marie soon yawned and then opened her eyes.

"I never really noticed until now, but she has your eyes Enjolras." 

"Hello Marie, sorry if we woke you up.

"Her seahorse mark is like nothing I have ever seen, I've mostly seen them with just one colour." 

"I think that's an moonstone seahorse mark, and I also think there's someone who would know."

"Who?"

"Astin, I've heard her saying that she has found this book on the seahorse mark."

"I guess it' s better than nothing." 

Soon they all walked to where Astin and her family lives, where they noticed Astin sitting underneath a tree looking at the stars.

"Hey Astin, can I ask you for a bit of help?"

"Sure, what?" 

"We were wondering, if you still had the book on Seahorse Marks?"

"Actually I do, why?" 

"Because Marie's Seahorse mark has appeared, and we were wondering what stone it would be."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, we have to hurry and get inside the house." 

They soon all went inside, and Astin then quickly looked outside before closing the door.

They then all walked into the living room where Lucien and Vivant were also there reading books about law.

"Here's the book, so what month was Marie born on?" 

"October." 

"Okay so according to the book, the birthstone is an Opal. The same as mine." 

"Thanks Astin, I was thinking it was either an Opal or a Diamond."

"You're welcome, also good luck and be very careful out there." 

"Um why?"

"Because the world is an even more dangerous place for us." 

"How is it more dangerous?"

"Marius, maybe you shouldn't have asked that."

"I was just wondering..." 

Before Marius could say anymore, he noticed that Astin was getting more nervous and shaky.

"Uh Astin, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine; I just need to lie down."

Astin then curled up into a fetal position on the floor.

"Is Astin okay?"

"Sort of, she'll calm down eventually; We'll just carry her to her bed. I'll go ask Cosette if she has any blankets for us to carry her with."

"Well we'll be on our way now, let us know when Astin feels better."

"I'm really sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No but don't worry, this has happened before; but thanks anyway."

They soon headed back to the Cafe where Patria-Rouge, Marie, and Grantaire has since fell asleep and Enjolras and Marius were down stairs talking.

"Why is it that I often mess up?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you didn't know."

"not just that, but everything; especially 'that night' a year ago."

"We were both drunk on wine and we've made a mistake, besides I of all people should've known what the seahorse blood would do."

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry about that as well."

"Thanks, and I accept you apology; I'm also glad that you want to be part of Marie's life." 

"Well I couldn't just leave."

"Well thanks again, I'm gonna head off to bed; good night." 

"Enjolras I was wondering something else."

"What's that, Marius?" 

"What if Astin was right, about the world being dangerous for Marie and Patria-Rouge?"

"Well I honestly don't know the answer."

Soon Enjolras walked to his room where Grantaire was already asleep.

As Enjolras was staring at the celling, Grantaire woke up and noticed that something was wrong.

"Are you alright Enjolras? You seem distressed." 

"It's just that, what if Astin is right; about what she said earlier?" 

"I'm sure it was just a panic attack, and nothing more." 

"I know, but at the same time; I have seen the glares from people and hear them whisper behind my back." 

"I know that we are complete opposites at time and have completely different philosophies, but always remember that I love you Enjolras; and I'll always be there for you, Patria-Rouge, and Marie." 

"Thanks, I love you as well Grantaire."


	3. Desiree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter introduces Eponine, Cosette, their daughter Desiree, and more with Vivant and Lucien. It also shows more how the towns people view someone who's a seahorse child (someone who was the result of Seahorse Blood.)

It was a rainy mid-afternoon when Desiree fantine Thénardiers was sleeping in her mapa Eponine's arms as the soothing sound of the rain was falling on the window.

 

She was swaddled in a dark blue blanket with a bit of her blond hair, sticking out of the blanket.

 

Soon Vivant and Lucien walked into the house, while Lucien was holding Astin who was in the usual fetal position and unresponsive.

 

"What happened Vivant?" 

 

"Well Astin was trying to wander off again, but of course she didn't make it too far; because we found her like this outside of Notre Dame."

 

"Probably relasping over the time they locked her in the bell tower. Well place her in her bed, I'll be up there in a minute." 

 

Eponine then carried Desiree to her crib, which was in Cosette's room.

 

Cosette was meanwhile sitting on her bed reading a book on Emperor Napoleon.

 

"Hey Cosette, I was wondering if you could watch over Desiree for a second while I try to at least calm Astin down before her parents get back?" 

 

"Sure, what happened; is she okay?" 

 

"Sort of, Vivant and Lucien found her laying in the fetal position outside of Notre Dame as she was attemping to wander off again; so she probably relapsed to the time she was locked in the bell tower when she was 5". 

 

"Or the time your parents placed some bread crumbs and bird seeds in her hair and she ended up running through town chased by pigeons when she was 6." 

 

"That could be it as well, so will you watch over Desiree?" 

 

"Sure, I'll actually take her with me, because I'm going to return this book to Marius." 

 

"Okay thanks, Love you Cosette." 

 

"Love you too Éponine, bye." 

 

Soon Eponine walked into Astin's room where Astin was still shaky and almost twitchy.

 

"Hello Astin, don't worry it's me; Éponine. I just wanted you to know that everything is alright now, you're safe with us and no one can hurt you now." 

 

Meanwhile Cosette was holding on to desiree while the small book was in a small blue silk bag that was wrapped around her

wrist.

 

Desiree was mostly staring off into space since she often does that sometimes.

 

After a few moments of walking she arrived at the Cafe, Marius was usually at.

 

"Hello Marius, I came here to return the book I borrowed from you." 

 

"Hello Cosette, actually you can keep the book; since Enjorlas would probably want me to get rid of it." 

 

"Thanks, anyway how's Marie and Patira?" 

 

"They're both doing fine, what about Astin?" 

 

"She's actually curled up into a ball, after being found outside Notre Dame." 

 

"Probably relasping over the time she was locked in the bell tower." 

 

"Or when Eponine's parents poured bread crumbs and bird seeds in her hair and she was chased by pigeons." 

 

"But there's also the number of times she was thrown in the sewers, no wonder's she's the way she is."

 

"Well she isn't too bad, there are actually moments she's calm; it's just when she relaspes is where we have some problems.

 

It's really heartbreaking seeing her like this, she's a really sweet and kind girl; how can people be so cruel to my little sister?" 

 

"I guess people hates what's different. I'm just glad this isn't happening with Patria or Marie." 

 

Soon Patira walked into the cafe, completly soaking wet, and smelling like sewage.

 

"Patria, what happened to you?" 

 

"I was just thrown in the sewers, no big deal; I'm just glad there were already some people there at the time to show me the way out, and also the rain." 

 

"How long were you down in the sewers, Patria?" Marius said.

 

"I honestly don't know, it was hard to tell since there aren't often clocks in sewers; just don't let pama know, you know how he worries." 

 

Soon Enjorlas walked into the Cafe while holding Marie and notice the state that Patria was in.

 

"Patria-Rouge are you okay? What have they done with my precious baby?" 

 

"I was out walking by the law school, and some people may have noticed my seahorse mark and may have threw me into the sewers; but I'm fine now." 

 

"Well at least you're okay now, now do me a favor and go clean yourself." 

 

"Okay pama, bye Monsier Pontmercy, bye Mademoiselle Fauchlevent." 

 

"Well I better get back home before it gets too dark, bye Marius, bye Enjorlas." 

 

"Bye."

 

As Cosette was walking back, she realized that sooner or later; her daughter will be a target.

 

"Well I guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on you when you get older Desiree." 

 

Desiree was now looking at the raindrops that were falling and falling asleep from the sound of the rain.

 

Soon Cosette returned home with Vivant Lucien, and Eponine all sitting in the living room.

 

"I guess that Papa and Father have returned?" 

 

"Yes, they're right now coaxing Astin to calm down." 

 

"Hopefully they would do a better job." 

 

"Well I'll go check to see if she's okay, is it okay if you could hold Desiree for a while Eponine?" 

 

"Sure Cosette."

 

Cosette soon walked upstairs to Astin's room, and knocked on the door.

 

"It's open." 

 

"How is she, papa?" 

 

"Well it's difficult to say, she at least stopped getting all shaky and stopped hyperventilating."

 

"Well I just wanted to see if she was okay, I'll be on my way now."

 

"Astin sweetie, are you okay?" 

 

Astin then held onto Javert's arm for dear life.

 

"Don't worry, pama and I are here now and everything will be okay now." 

 

Astin then looked at Javert and Valjean with sadness in her eyes.

 

"No, people say everything will be okay; but it usually never is. I try to be brave, but it's so difficult; this world seems so big, and I feel so small and weak."

 

"I understand that it feels like the world is against you, but you must remember that there are plenty of people who care about you and love you for who you are."

 

Soon a small smile appeared on Astin's face.

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yes, and in time; you will no longer feel so small and you will shine like a beautiful star." 

 

"Thanks papa, thanks pama." 

 

"You're welcome my precious starlight."

 

Astin then went to sleep, and Javert then placed Astin gently on her bed.

 

Javert and Valjean Soon Decided to head downstair where the others were.

 

"Well she's okay for now, but who know how long that will last?" 

 

"Well hopefully she'll find her strength, pama."

 

"We all hope that Vivant." 

 

"Pama I was wondering something, why is it that everyone is mostly picking on Astin?" 

 

"You're right, we've never went through something like that." 

 

"They're even doing the same thing to Patria." 

 

"Really? So I guess soon none of us are safe." 

 

"Actually if anythng, the towns people have said nothing but kind things and actually have respect for you two."

 

"But that's not fair, both Lucien and I are seahorse children as well; but why are we treated better?" 

 

"Well maybe because they don't see you as weak." 

 

"Well I better go study for law school." 

 

"I'm also gonna go help Lucien." 

 

Soon Cosette, Eponine, Desiree, Javert, and Valjean were all sitting in the living room in awkward silence.

 

"You're worried that Desiree will end up going through the same fate aren't you?" 

 

"Yes, especially since her kitty mark appeared a month ago."

 

Eponine then moved up Desiree's sleeve to reveal a amethyst cat paw print shaped mark on her arm.

 

"Well I guess this is a moment where we need each other more than anything. 

 

"Yes it is Cosette, not only for Astin's sake; but also all of us." 

 

"If only I hadn't stole that loaf of bread, we would not even be in this mess." 

 

"You don't mean that, do you Jean?" 

 

"No, I just feel as if I'm at the end of my rope; seeing my little girl going through this injustice." 

 

"I know that it's difficult for everyone but we have to stay together stay strong, and not give up or lose hope." 

 

"I know, We'll just hope and pray that Astin can find her strength." 

 

"Well we better send Desieree to bed."

 

Soon Eponine and Cosette both walked to their room where Desiree's crib was.

 

"Well good night Desiree, sweet dreams sweetie." 

 

Cosette then noticed that Eponine was sitting on the side of the bed, trying to hold back her tears.

 

"What's wrong Éponine?" 

 

"I'm just really scared for our daughter, what if the same thing happens to her?" 

"Well maybe when she's older, people will treat children like Desiree, Patria, or Astin with respect and see them no different from the other children." 

 

"I hope so, I love you Éponine." 

 

"I love you as well Cosette." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, the last one will be about Lucien and Vivant. So stay tuned Mmm'kay?


	4. Lucien & Vivant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter of the character introduction. In this one is an introduction to Lucien, Vivant, and Jean Valjean. Lucien has to write an essay for law class, and along the way; learns about his family's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this doesn't mean there won't be anymore "Les Seahorse Enfants" stories, this was merely an character introduction so expect more stories in the Future. 
> 
> I only own the OC characters, the rest belong to their respective owners.

With Lucien justice Javert, while he wasn't an honour student in the school he went to, compared to some of the other students, he was adequate at best.

 

He was lying on his bed while looking at the small piece of essay that showed the question for a essay for law class that was due a week from now, he looked at it for a look of contempt and confusion.

 

Lucien's twin brother Vivant was sitting on the bed next to his trying to write a poem, when he noticed something was troubling his brother.

 

"What's wrong Lucien?".

 

"It's this essay, the question is a difficult one."

 

"Why, what is the question Lucien?" 

 

"A man was caught stealing a loaf of bread from the bakery, when caught he said his reason was that his sister who was a widow and her children were starving and near death. Do you arrest him or not?" 

 

"You're right, that is difficult; what's the point of that essay anyway?" 

 

"It's to see how one would do in a tough dilemma like this." 

 

"Well dear brother, I don't know but I'm sure there's someone here who would know." 

 

"Sure why not, I mean what have I got to lose?" 

 

"That's the spirit, maybe we should ask pama first; he'd probably know." 

 

Soon Lucien and Vivant walked to the living room where Javert was holding and watching Desiree while Cosette and Eponine were helping Valjean look for Astin.

 

"Hello pama, is it okay if you can help us out with a question that Lucien has to answer for a essay?"

 

"Sure, what's the question?" 

 

Lucien soon handed Javert the essay with the question and all of the blood just left from his face and he was as white as a ghost.

 

"Uh pama, are you okay?" 

 

"Of course, why would I not be okay?" 

 

"You just look so pale and your hands are shaking." 

 

"Don't worry I'm fine, I'll just place Desiree in her crib for her nap and I'll be right back." 

 

Javert then walked to Desiree's room and gently placed her in her crib and then walked back to the living room.

 

"Now the question to your question is simple, arrest the person; sure they had good intentions, but the pathway to hell is paved with good intentions." 

 

"Really? Well the question did mention that his sister's child was close to death, they were basically starving.

 

"Well then they will starve again, unless they learn the meaning of the law; it's like I'm the only one that cares about the law." 

 

"So I guess you have actually dealt with this dilemma?"

 

"It was the winter of 1795, a man stole a loaf of bread, and ended up spending 19 years in prision for his crime." 

 

"19 years for stealing bread, That seem a bit excessive doesn't it?" 

 

"It was just suppose to be five years, the rest were because he tried to escape, I still remember the day he was released on parole; didn't want him to leave, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME 24601!" 

 

Javert then broke into tears while lying on the sofa

 

Lucien and Vivant were just sitting there in an awkward silence, both not knowing what to say.

 

"There there pama, it's okay now." 

 

"Thanks Lucien, both you and your brother are still my precious little beams of light." 

 

"Well we'll ask someone else, thanks anyway pama." 

 

As they were heading upstairs, they were wondering who to ask next.

 

Lucien then noticed that Vivant had a pen and notebook with him.

 

"What's with the notebook, Vivant?"

 

"Just writing some notes, for a future reference." 

 

"Okay, can I see them?" 

 

"Sure." 

 

Lucien then took the notebook and it just had 3 points.

 

_1: Bread stealing = bad_

_2: People don't care about the law._

_3: Pama has obvious emotional issues that will need to be worked out._

 

"Okay then, maybe we can ask papa; he might know." 

 

"I guess we could try, now where he could be?" 

 

"He said earlier that he was trying to find Astin since she wandered off again." 

 

"Well lets go." 

 

After walking for a while, they found him by the Musain Cafe.

 

"Hello papa, we were wondering if we could ask you something and help you find Astin?"

 

"Sure, I could use more help; now what was your question?" 

 

"Well I have this essay, it's to answer this dilemma." 

 

"That doesn't sound too difficult, what's the dilemma?" 

 

Soon Lucien handed Valjean the piece of essay, and then Valjean had the same reaction that Javert had.

 

"Did I read this correctly, Lucien?  " 

 

Lucien then nodded yes.

 

"Well, maybe I can see how this would be a challenge to solve. Well, the answer would be, that the person shouldn't have been arrested; sure what he did was wrong, but WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO? LET MY SISTER AND HER CHILDREN STARVE" 

 

"Wait what?" 

 

"Boys, I should've told you this sooner; but I was in that exact dilemma at the opposite of the spectrum." 

 

"Wait, so you stole a loaf of bread to help your sister; why haven't We heard of this?" 

 

"You never asked, it was the winter of 1795, I stole a loaf of bread and I then got caught, arrested, and spent 19 years in prision for it." 

 

"Doesn't 19 years seem like a bit too much?" 

 

"Well it was suppose to be five year but I was young and foolish, and tried to escape; but if there was a silver lining, I met him." Valjean said as they were sitting in Le Cafe Musain.

 

"You mean pama right?" 

 

"Yes, I don't know why; but I felt a connection with him that no man can explain." 

 

"Pama mentioned that there was someone known as 24601 who left him behind, was 24601 you?" 

 

"Yes and looking back now I wish I would've at least stayed with him, how was I supposed to know that he would've ended up with you two?" 

 

"I suppose, that would explain why you weren't there for most of our lives." 

 

"I really am sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you or your pama. I just now realized that in this sort of situation, Grantaire was the better man by staying with Enjorlas when he was pregnant with Patria." 

 

"ALL RIGHT, I WIN; DRINKS ON ME!" .

 

"Way ahead of you father."

 

"Promise that you won't tell your pama that you're drinking wine again? He would throw a fit." 

 

"I haven't before, and I'll just have 3 glasses."

 

"That's my girl." 

 

"Well we'll just be on our way, bye." 

 

"Well, this could've gone better; by the way, where is Cosette and Eponine? I haven't seen them much today." 

 

"She's just looking for Astin in the sewers, because maybe she was either thrown into the sewers or is hiding there." 

 

"Well maybe she has returned home." 

 

 As they were walking home, Lucien suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

 

"I just realized the answer to this puzzle."

 

"What is it?" 

 

"I'll let you know later, I need to write first." 

 

He then walked to his room and began writing this essay.

 

Meanwhile Vivant and Valjean finally returned home, to find Astin sleeping in the living room while Cosette was holding her.

 

"Where was she? We looked everywhere for her." 

 

"We found her in the catacombs under Notre Dame, talking and playing with the rats."

 

"Again?" 

 

"Yes, ironically it's the few creatures she doesn't fear; don't worry, she already cleaned herself up" 

 

"Well at least she's safe."

Soon at around 12 am, Lucien was still awake making sure the essay was perfect.

 

Despite his eyes getting heavy and starting to lose consciousness, he still stayed awake.

 

" _I can do this, just one more sentence._ "

 

As he was writing, he could hear a faint song in his head; it was a song that he hadn't heard since he was a baby.

 

His eyes grew more heavy, and he started to become more sleepy.

 

" _No I must stay awake_." 

 

But the lullaby was too powerful and Lucien soon fell off his chair to the floor.

 

"Ow."

 

Soon at around 4 AM, when Lucien realized that he fell asleep on the floor.

 

As he tried to get up, he hit his head on the side of the table.

 

"Ow." 

 

He then noticed that Astin was still looking at the stars, he then decided that he should get to sleep, and will finish the last sentence before class.

 

At around 6 am Lucien walked to the library, he then sat down to finish the essay; when he heard some of the teachers talking.

 

"Creating that essay, was the best idea You ever had ever had Monsieur Benson."

 

"Thanks, not only does it have no clear answer; there's no way in a million years would Lucien be able to come up with an answer; even with his mommy's and daddy's help." 

 

"Was that their plan all along, wasting most of the students time as a mean spirited trick towards me and me alone?"

 

"Well we'll see who has the last laugh." 

 

Later when law class started, the 3 students that includes Lucien who started their essays early handed their's in.

 

Later that evening, at the school, Monsieur Benson was reading the essay's; when he came across Lucien's.

 

_"With this dilemma, there's no easy answer. While what the person did was against the law, they probably felt that there was no choice and was thrusted to a 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' situtation. With each side bringing up a good argument, and that's what these dilemmas would often have, both arguements that are both sound and valid. One can't just see one side of it as truth, because the world isn't black and white, it's more complicated than that. a good example would be the story of the people of the dilemma that was mentioned. The young man felt he had to steal the bread to save the only family he knew, so he paid for his crime by serving 19 years in Toulon; and thus starting a story of hardship, forbidden love, and resulting in the birth of a young man who can see through the true intention of this essay. So in conclusion, there's no clear answer because in life there's often no clear answer , nice try but my family and I are a lot stronger than you think."_

 

"He's more clever than I thought."

 

After finally finishing the essay, Lucien could finally not stay awake through the night, and finally get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research, and it wasn't uncommon for kids back then to drink alcohol (it was safe compared to water.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Rest Remains to be Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865663) by [flamboyant_moriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamboyant_moriarty/pseuds/flamboyant_moriarty)




End file.
